


A Fortunate Encounter

by SoulofHorus



Series: Apex Stories [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Don't @ Me, F/F, I Ship These Two, Normal game, Stalking kinda, lil steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: Wattson, along with her squad goes into the Apex Games. Little did she know, she gained an admirer.





	A Fortunate Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is not smut or anything sexual, the only thing that goes down is kissing. Also, I missed this fandom.

The fighting in Kings’ Canyon was all out of control. Now that the Leviathans are smack dab in the middle of the map because of the Repulsor tower being sabotaged. The areas formally known as ‘Bridges’ and ‘Cascades’ were trampled on and Wattson was working tirelessly to figure out who did it. So far, there have been no leads.

“Mira, let’s go, we dropping soon,” Octane brought Wattson out of her thoughts. The dropship was just coming over Skull Town.

“Pony up team, it’s time to Drop, Shock, and Rock!” Wattson’s third teammate, Anita Willams, or Bangalore shouted as she jumped out of the dropship.

The flight down was amazing and exhilarating as always. The wind blowing into Wattson’s face. Octane was doing all sorts of flips and tricks, while Bangalore was all serious. Each and every game of Apex was different, it never felt the same every time. It gave Wattson a thrill; she got this feeling every time she jumped, and it’s what Octane describes as his stim boost. That rush is what he feels every time he injects himself with those syringes.

The ground was up and coming and Wattson quickly snapped out of it and pulled back on her jump kit. She stumbled on landing and rolled into a door, knocking it open. Grumbling as she got up, “Well, _ that _ wasn't the most _ graceful _landing ever.”

She ran through the northern side of Skull Town, while Octane on the right side, Bangalore the left. Wattson managed to get a Gold Knockdown shield and a fully kitted P2020 with Hammerpoint rounds. Her body shield was a level 2, along with her helmet. She also had a couple of Arc Stars and some meds. Without those, she wouldn’t be able to keep herself in the fight for long.

Suddenly, she was taking fire and before she could even say she was taking fire, she was knocked. Her squad was alerted to her being knocked but what she didn’t expect was a third party to come in and completely wipe them out in one fellow swoop. Bangalore and Octane were at least thirty seconds out. Wattson crawled back into a corner to utilize her revive shield and she was about to, but a cold knife flashed in front of her. Wattson looked up to see the pure white eyes of the Interdimensional Skirmisher herself, Wraith. Wattson sucked in a breath, and her heart skipped a beat. Weirdly enough, it was in a _ good _ way.

She could do anything to her, but she did the most peculiar thing, “I can see we will meet again. Until then, my dear Wattson,” Wraith said with a smirk on her face. Then, she disappeared, like she was never there. Wattson felt her heart flutter and her feelings intensified. She didn’t know she was into small, dark, and cute as hell. _ Wait… WHAT?! _

Before she could continue to internally debate it, Octane burst through the door and looked at the carnage around her, “Woah, Mira, did you do this?” he said as he began to revive her. 

He stabbed the reviving syringe into her chest and she coughed, “Non, Elle m’a laissé seul,” Wattson said after she got back up.

“English please,” Bangalore said, arriving in the room.

“She left me alone after she killed everyone. She could have finished me off,” Wattson exclaimed exuberantly, complete with exaggerated hand motions.

“Are you sure you didn’t take any of my stims, _ chica _?” Octane joked, even make Bangalore stifle a small chuckle.

“Come on, the ring is closing in thirty,” she announced.

“Did you know I designed it to hurt anyone outside the ring?” Wattson asked, changing the topic.

“You did now, really?” Bangalore said skeptically.

“Why is it so hard for any of you to believe that?!” Wattson’s thick French accent present in her words.

They chose not to respond to that and headed to safety, which was towards Bunker. No one said a word while they ran. Octane threw out two jumpads on the way there. Wattson couldn’t help but let out a giggle when she flew through the air. Octane was living for the rush, Bangalore thought this was just another day at the office. 

Wattson, she was here for her Papa. She was inspired by her father’s work and she wanted to have the danger of the games tied in with her work. She was an intellectual one when she was a kid, preferred science over toys. Ironically, she used those toys for her experiments.

Upon arriving at Bunker, there were a lot of death boxes. _ A lot of boxes. _ Wattson counted fifteen, Bangalore confirmed that. “Woah, FNGs got pummeled. Wonder who did it,” she mused.

“I don’t care about that! I care about getting into a fight,” said Octane who currently had two of his stim needles lodged into his chest. He was like a kid combined with a bull in a china shop. That poor china.

Wattson, the ever-observant one remarked, “See these marks on the walls?” The marks that she was pointing out were glowing a dark purple, meaning it was recent. “This was done by an expert of the blade.” Wattson saw a death box that was not included in the original count. “Quoi? Qu’est-ce que c’est?” Wattson asked herself as she opened the death box to see the knife responsible. It was the knife she had seen Wraith use in Skull town. 

There was a note attached to it, _ ‘See you soon. -W’ _

Wattson was a mixture of emotion containing flattery, fear, and an odd sense of concern. “Wattson, anything good in there?”

Wattson squeaked as she turned around to see Bangalore, “Nothing!” she said quickly, which was true.

“Alright, let’s head over to the hillside outpost, the edge of the next ring with be there,” Bangalore knows her stuff, then again, she is a former-IMC soldier.

Octane couldn’t hold in his excitement, “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!!”

Wattson chuckled at his antics as they ran outside the main entrance of Bunker. She held onto the kunai, as it was actually a kunai infused with the Void that Wraith utilizes. Wraith is an odd character. She shows up into the games out of nowhere with nothing but her name. She remembers nothing of her past. She barely communicates with the other Legends, but she has glanced in Wattson’s direction more than every other Legend combined.

Wattson did her research on every Legend in the Apex Games. Bloodhound was the Tracker and Frontier renowned Hunter. Gibraltar is a big, caring, lug who can do a lot of damage. Lifeline is the Medic with her D.O.C drone. Pathfinder is the MRVN unit looking for his creator. Octane and Bangalore she knows a lot about. Wraith is unknown. Mirage is the poster boy, and Caustic is the mad scientist. He can't hide from Wattson. She knows all about his Nox gas experiments but lacks the physical evidence to back it up. Wraith, as explained earlier, has little to no information, expect the potential crush.

Just thinking about it makes Wattson blush like a little schoolgirl. She thinks Wraith has a crush on her but doesn’t know how to go about it. Wattson wouldn’t blame her, the feeling is somewhat mutual. She doesn’t know how she feels about it all.

“Wattson, focus, we have tangos at North-West 284, eyes on?” Bangalore said to her squad.

“Si,” Octane confirmed as Wattson said, “Affirmative, permission to engage?”

“Oh yeah, I’ll be dropping the pain as a starter move,” Bangalore said, pulling out her ‘Rolling Thunder’ airstrike marker. “Spread out and pick your targets, solid?”

The other two nodded their heads and proceeded to get into position. Containment was filled with Flyers that came back to the island and they were unfortunate enough to get caught for further study. They would study the Leviathans, but they just want to be left alone in all honesty.

Wattson held her weapons at the ready and peered outside a window. She spotted the mad scientist himself, Caustic. As she was about to open fire, a knife was thrown and Wattson quickly turned to see none other than Wraith. Wattson was about to move, but Wraith was faster. She pinned Wattson to the wall and they locked eyes. Wraith’s eyes were a crisp blue. Imagine a newborn baby’s eyes where they become a bright storm blue. Those were Wraith’s eyes. Wattson couldn’t help but get lost in them.

“Fancy seeing you again,” Wraith said with a slight echo to her voice.

“Likewise. Is _ this _ what you meant by soon?” Wattson said with an unintentional small purr to her voice.

“No, not here, later,” Her head snapped to a door, “You have company,” she said before letting Wattson go and disappearing without a trace, again.

Wattson opened fire as soon as the door opened and downed Caustic. “Bonjour, Doctor.” Caustic only coughed as a greeting.

He then followed it up with “Hello fellow scientist, come to brag?” he sneered.

“No, actually, I have other business to attend to,” she said simply before shooting Caustic while he was down. “All clear,” Wattson said to her teammates. It didn’t really help the fact that she got a chill up her spine as she gave the all-clear. “_ Soon…” _ said the wind… to any normal person, but Wattson knew better. 

After checking with the map and scoreboard, there were only three squads left: Hers, another one, and Wraith. Wraith has a habit of going solo more often than not. It’s not that Wattson was stalking her or anything, simply observing.

A ding was heard in the distance and then there were two squads left. Oh boy. “Comm check,” Wattson demanded. All she heard back was silence. She checked her squadmates banner and they were ready for retrieval. Oh no. Did Wraith kill off her squad and everyone else just to be alone?

“Natalie, you need to relax. Just focus on making it inside the ring,” Wattson told herself. She did, however, want to pick up her teammates’ banner. She wanted a piece of them with her in the final showdown, no matter if she wins or loses.

Wraith was being true to her name, hiding in the shadows, watching over everyone and everything, especially the newbie, Wattson, or Natalie Paquette. Wraith has been keeping explicit tabs on her and ever since she first saw her… Wraith was a goner. Wraith has been wanting to have an excuse to be around her. She likes her, a lot more than she lets on. It could be classified as an addiction.

The last ring was upon the final two. There was only one building free and completely inside the ring. Wattson entered cautiously and with the most silent footsteps, she could muster. Wraith had to stifle a snicker as she knew that she would attempt this. She found it cute. Without warning, Wraith pounced and tackled Wattson. Upon Wraith being on top Wattson had the gall to ask, “Now, is _ this _ soon?”

“I believe it is,” Wraith echoed before realizing their proximity. Wattson seemed to notice this too and her face flushed. She looked up into Wraith’s eyes and she noticed that Wraith was leaning in. Wattson’s breathing hitched and started to lean in too. Soon enough… they kissed. 

It meant a lot to both of them. Both of their hands were groping at each other as they devoured each other. Wraith had stripped them of their knockdown shields as the Ring closed in for the final time.

“This is nice isn’t it?” Wattson asked.

“It is, now that you’re here,” Wraith stroked the little bit of hair Wattson had on her forehead, “but you don’t even know what I wanted to do to you when I first saw you. Admittedly, it was dirty.”

“Now?” Wattson asked.

“Now, I want to be gentle with you,” Wraith purred as the game ended in a tie.

Safe to say, both Wraith and Wattson are happy for this outcome, unbeknownst to the outside world of Apex. 


End file.
